


I Want What Is Mine

by TheAngelsDevil



Series: Vampire Diaries [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsDevil/pseuds/TheAngelsDevil
Summary: No one knows that Damon's daughter is alive, not even her lover. DISCLAIMER: I only own my OC.





	1. Chapter One: So This Is The New Ordinary?

Lily groaned as she fell out of bed with a thud, picking herself up off the floor, she groaned once again as she looked at the clock on her bedside table. Rushing to get ready, tripping over her own feet and stumbling down the stairs, she finally made it to the kitchen where she saw Zach sipping on a cup of coffee and leaning on the counter. "Have you spoke to our other relative yet? Introduced yourself? Like human beings do?"

"No" She replied as she made her way to the fridge to take out the bottle of orange juice "because I'm not a human being"

Zach rolled his eyes "why are you so scared of seeing him? Are you two closely related? Is that why you're avoiding him?" He winced as she slammed a glass down on the counter and started pouring orange juice into it "I mean, it's just that you more or less came from the same time period so.." he trailed off as Lily sent him a glare from across the room, then turning to put the remaining orange juice back in the fridge. "I have changed drastically since the last time he saw me, so I highly doubt he would recognise me but when I want to face my uncle again" she slowly turned back around to face Zach again, as she did Lily could hear footsteps walking down the stairs. "I will"

Zach stood frozen, not expecting a confession from the vampire so casually, his right hand holding his mug in the air as he stared at Lily dumbfounded. The gravity of his complicated undead family situation sinking in. Stefan walked into the kitchen while shrugging on his leather jacket. "Morning" he greeted while glancing back and forth between Zach and Lily.

The vampire walked towards Lily as she drank her orange juice "Hi, I'm Stefan Salvatore, Zach's nephew" his hand was stretched out towards her and for a second she froze like a deer in headlights; thinking he was going to attack her like he did last time she saw him. She blinked, gained her composure, smiled and grasped his hand in a firm handshake along with a nod.

"Nice to meet you" she replied "I'm Lily Everett, Zach's tenant" She smiled wider as Stefan didn't recognise her or her name and smiled back at her.

She glanced at her watch and cursed "Shoot, sorry, I've got to go, I'm running late for school" She left her glass on the counter as she jogged to go grab her backpack from the hallway. Stefan turned and called after her "Do you need a lift?"

Lily picked up her backpack and spun around to face him as he continued "I've got to go fill in some forms before school starts anyway, I'm going to be the new kid and all" he sent her a half smile and opened his arm out to the side.

Lily had to remind herself to breathe as he spoke "Yeah, that'd be great, thanks"

"Great" Stefan repeated and grabbed his backpack which was opposite Lily, the two walked to the front door. Stefan opened it and while Lily thanked him and walked through, the older vampire closed the door behind them while Zach snapped out of his frozen state and frantically looked around the room for any sign of his bizarre ancestors. He noticed the half-full glass that Lily left on the counter and muttered to himself "why is it so hard for vampires to do chores?"

When Lilly stepped outside she instantly regretted accepting her uncles offer to drive her to school even more than she was before she left the house as standing proudly in front of her was a motorcycle with one helmet hanging off the handle closest to her.

 

 

Lilly's legs shook as she walked up the steps to the school "are you alright?" Stefan asked from beside her.

"Yeah" she breathed while taking another step and clutching the straps of her backpack tighter "Just my first time on a motorcycle, that's all" Stefan turned to look at her with an apologetic expression and said something she thought she would never hear him say "I'm sorry, I should've asked before we left but I thought.."

Lilly raised an eyebrow at him "What? That because I wear black jeans and a leather jacket, I'm a biker girl?"

Stefan looked down and rubbed the back of his neck as they made their way down the corridor "Well, yeah something like that"

Lilly laughed "I just like their style" she looked straight down the corridor and noticed that every student was looking at her and Stefan as she led him to the reception. She left him there to go to her locker which was right next to the reception.

Lilly opened her locker, glancing at Stefan who was now facing the woman at the desk, in the very brief time that she had spent with Stefan in this century, he seemed to be extremely different than he had in 1866. Lilly shook her head and grabbed what she needed from her locker before closing it when she could hear Bonnie and Elena walking towards her. The female vampire smiled and hugged Elena when the pair stopped by her "Hey, how are you?" Lilly asked before pulling back from Elena who smiled back at her "I'm fine, thank you"

Lilly didn't quite believe that but let it slide "Well if you ever need to talk I'm here, okay?" Elena smiled as Lilly greeted Bonnie and the three girls didn't even move more than a step before Bonnie noticed Stefan. "Hold up, who is this?" Elena shrugged as Lilly rolled her eyes, of course, they're intrigued by the new guy.

"All I see is back."

"Yeah, but a hot back"

"how do you know if a back is hot?"

Bonnie answered Lilly with "Girl, you can just tell he has muscles under that jacket, I mean look at him" as she gestured her hand towards Stefan "let me focus... I'm sensing Seattle, maybe plays the guitar"

Lilly frowned and turned towards her friend shaking her head with a "what?" while Elena scoffed "you're really gonna run this whole psychic thing into the ground now."

Bonnie smiled as Lilly raised her eyebrows "psychic?" she questioned as Bonnie grinned at her "yeah, Grams said that we are descendants from the witched of Salem"

Lilly didn't know what to say, yes she vaguely remembered Emily lighting a few candles with magic but to hear Bonnie say it was something she didn't really expect. "Oh, cool, does this mean you can tell me my future?" the vampire joked.

Bonnie closed her eyes and pretended to concentrate with her hand stretched out in Lilly's direction now "Hm, yes. Lilly, I see you with a millionaire in his mansion, you also live with his siblings and his art collection." Bonnie opens her eyes as the girls all let out a giggle, Elena looked past Bonnie to spot Jeremy heading into the boys' bathroom, she follows after him muttering an "I'll be back".

Bonnie and Lilly were left staring at her uncles back while Bonnie whispered "please be hot" as Lilly stepped back over to her locker and leaned her shoulder against it, when it dawned on her that her 'fortune' that the which had just predicted was part of her past, not her future. Lilly glanced at Bonnie as she stared at Stefan when he walked past. Lilly then pinched the bridge of her nose, every girl in school was going to be after her uncle.

 

 

Lilly was struggling to keep her eyes open in history like all other students in his class, she was sat at the back with Matt as they were going to walk to the Grille together after school for Lilly's shift and Matt was meeting Tyler. During the lesson, Lilly couldn't help but take notice of both Matt and Stefan who seemed to be staring at Elena. As everyone was rushing to get out of school, Lilly and Matt took a slow walk down the hall.

"So.." Lilly started "How are you coping?" Matt sent her a confused look so she elaborated "You know, with the whole Elena thing." Matt looked away for a second before replying "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, yeah"

"You know I don't believe that for a second"

Matt sighed.

"But I'm not going to force you to talk about it"

Matt smiled at her.

 

 

Bonnie and Caroline sat down at a table in the Grille as Lilly walked over to collect the empty glasses that had been left by the customers before her friends when she was stopped by Bonnie "Hey, how come you never said you were living with the Mystic Falls Hottie?"

Lilly expected this question, honestly, she did, but she expected it from Caroline.

"Oh I only found out this morning, he's like really private and a bit of a hermit crab."It was safe to say that Lilly walked away briskly.

When Lilly glanced over at her friends again a while later she noticed that Stefan was there, being interrogated by Bonnie, Caroline and Elena, the vampire tried to walk past them to collect some glasses off the table nearby when Caroline shouted her "Lilly!" she turned around "You're going to the party tomorrow right? C'mon I'll dress you up and everything"

Lilly chuckled "Of course I'm going Care, it gets me outta this place" Caroline clapped her hands together "Good, it wouldn't be the same without you" Lilly smiled at the girl before carrying on with her job.

As Lilly opened the front door to the boarding house she was immediatly met with an angry Zach who passed her a newspaper. "Would you care to explain?" he spat as Lilly raised an eyebrow while looking down at the headlined article, a quote caught her eye

we are investigating the incident, it appears to be an animal attack.

Lilly looked at Zach, her eyes pleading, "Zach, I swear this was not me, I use bloodbags, I'm trying to live a normal human life, I wouldn't bring this kind of attention t myself" Zach thought out her words and let out a sigh.

"You're right but that means there is only one other person who it could've been"

"Stefan" she breathed, Memories flickered in her mind, so much blood and chaos. The vampire suppressed a shudder. Lilly took a deep breath and walked up to her room while saying goodnight to Zach while he waited to confront the second vampire.

As Lilly got changed into her pyjamas she could hear her uncle enter the house and walk to his room, another set of footsteps followed, Zach, she assumed he still had the newspaper. It was clear from the interaction that neither of the men trusted one another.

 

 

The next night when Stefan and Lilly arrived at the party in the woods, everything was in full swing, stumbling teenagers and loud music. Stefan had given Lilly a lift on his motorcycle again, she was pleased her legs were not a shaky as the day before, Stefan joked saying that she was a biker girl after all. Before they arrived at the party, however, Lilly asked Stefan a couple of background questions as she didn't et the chance to yesterday. Questions such as why do you live with your uncle now? Do you have siblings? why did you move around a lot when you were younger?

To say that Stefan had his fake background done to a T was an understatement though Lilly couldn't imagine how many times Stefan had played the New Kid Role. But he was very evasive on the sibling question, she guessed that there had to have been at least some arguments between her dad and her uncle, it's not like you can live in harmony with family for over a century.

Stefan had asked her a few questions as well, or as Lilly wanted to call it, a subtle interrogation. For the most part, she told the truth, her father left when she was 4, her mother died in childbirth, she had no siblings, she recently moved from Portland and Zach is a family friend, trying to teach her to become independent.

Lilly approached Bonnie as she walked away from Elena the vampire noticed the look on the witch's face "Hey, Bonnie are you okay?" Bonnie shook her head "I just had this weird vision when I touched Elena's hand" Bonnie filled up her cup from the keg and Lilly followed suit "what did you see?"

Bonnie shook her head again " I saw a crow, I mean am I, am I going crazy" Lilly looked at the girl with sympathy. "No, Bon, you're not crazy, maybe you could talk to your Grams about it, I bet she'd know what to do" It was hard for Lilly not to use a comforting gesture but if Bonnie's powers were just beginning, then she couldn't risk it, so Lilly did the next best thing "C'mon, drink up, we are gonna have a good night, I'm going to make sure of it" The girls smiled at each other while trying to see who could finish their cup the fastest.

There was a scream by the dense forest trees "Somebody help!" as Jeremy Gilbert carried an unconscious Vikki Donovan. Bonnie and Lilly raced to help with Lilly shouting "I know First Aid" as Vikki was placed on a table, the first thing Lilly saw was a bite mark on the girl's neck, she took her jacket off and pushed it down on Vikki's wound while frantically looking around for Stefan who was staying near the shadows with not a drop of blood on him. Matt yelled at Bonnie to call 911 and when Lilly looked back to Stefan, he was gone.

As the ambulance took Vikki and Matt to the hospital, Lilly walked over to Elena "Hey, I gotta go otherwise Zach will give me a lecture that's worse than Tanners" Elena nodded, still shook from the experience.

 

 

Stefan turned to his older brother "Why are you here Damon?" Damon didn't seem to pay his brother any attention as he stroked the wood of the table "The only people I loved are gone thanks to you"

Stefan put his head down " I don't know where she went Damon"

The elder one snapped his head towards his brother " Oh I think you do, you see, I've had a lot of time to think about this and I think, No, I know that she's in a shallow unmarked grave because you didn't even have the decency to put her in the tomb. Now you're just ashamed that you killed her"

"I don't know what happened to her Damon"

"Liar"

As Lilly walked back to the Boarding house, she heard two people talking, she recognised Stefan's voice but she couldn't quite place the other one. she looked up and saw that Stefan's window was missing "Very good with the whole rararaaah face thing"

"Yeah it's all fun and games isn't it Damon, but wherever you go people die"

"Right back at you brother"

Lilly stopped walking and breathing.

Her father was here.

She ran into the forest and hid behind a tree, she kept repeating "no" over and over again. tears pooled in her eyes and flowed down her cheeks, she had to put a hand on her mouth to quieten the sobs as she slid down the tree. Her body jolting as she crouched down in the dirt.


	2. Meet The Maker

When Lilly finally dragged herself to bed, she was too exhausted to even change her clothes before she fell asleep. One question kept running through her head 'why didn't he look for me?' She didn't feel any better when she woke the next morning, just a sense of dread taking over her body. Last night happened. She was lucky that she didn't see anyone before school.

Lilly bumped into Bonnie and Caroline in the school hallway, she caught Bonnie's eye first as Caroline asked the girl if she was really psychic, "Hey Lilly, I did what you said" Bonnie grinned "I spoke to my Grams and turns out I'm a witch!"

Lilly smiled "That's great, so like magic and stuff right?" 

Bonnie shook her head "Grams was on the liquor last night so I kind of tuned out but I got cool Salem witch chicks, but I think she's just going crazy"

Lilly's smile fell, she thought Bonnie trying to tap into her witchy powers would be the good thing she needed to get through the day. As always things don't work out quite how people expect them to.

Caroline turned to the vampire "Lilly, you know new people, right?" 

The brunette raised an eyebrow and glanced at Bonnie for help as she replied: "Um, the only new person I know is Stefan, why?"

Caroline continued "Well maybe you can help me find the name and number of this guy I saw at the Grille last night" 

Lilly shot her friend a confused look "I wasn't at the Grille last night, and I'm not psychic like some people so I'm going to need a bit more information other than just 'some guy'"

Caroline sent her a look "Yeah, obviously, but that means you'll help me right?"

"Yeah of course Care, did you see him, Bonnie?"

"No, sorry, only Caroline did"

"Anyway Lilly" The blonde gave the vampire a stern look "he's got black hair, gorgeous blue eyes and like a bad boy vibe" Lilly had to laugh a little otherwise she would scream at the description. It could not be a coincidence that the same night her father arrives into town, that Caroline sees someone with the exact description of him in the Grille.

"I'll keep a lookout for you Care"

 

Lilly took a walk before going back to the Boarding House to clear her head of all her jumbled thoughts about her unconventional family. She needed to be focussed to keep her emotions in check if she saw Stefan or Zach, however, while walking up to her front door she noticed Elena waiting outside, seemingly looking a little nervous which was understandable considering the size of the house. "Elena, you okay?" Elena spun around "Hey Lilly, I was just returning a book to Stefan" the doppelganger held up the book and pointed it toward the door "Do you know if he's in?"

The vampire chuckled lightly before pulling the key to her house out of her bag "No, but there's only one way to find out"

Elena moved out of the way as Lilly moved towards the door, she immediately knew something was wrong as the door had been left ajar, frowning, Lilly pushed the door open and cautiously walked inside as Elena followed. "Zach?" Lilly called out "Stefan? Anyone home?" Lilly put her backpack down on the chair in the hallway and motioned for Elena to sit on one of the giant couches "I'm going to go see if I can find anyone" Lilly's voice almost breaking at the end, she couldn't deny that she felt scared, if he found her now with the doppelganger no less. There would be no telling what would happen to her. Turning around Lilly almost screamed as she came face to face with her father who had the audacity to smirk at her.

Rage. That's all the younger vampire could feel as she stared into eyes just like her own, she expected herself to break down again when she next saw Damon, but rage, she didn't think she would feel that so soon. "You must be Elena" as he gestured to the human on the couch who was confused about the whole situation. Damon walked past his daughter as she just stared at him, trying to keep her composure. "I'm Damon, Stefan's brother" The elder vampire turned on his heels towards Lilly "Which means you must be Lilly" he waved at her "Hey Roomie"

Lilly went to say something but Elena beat her to it "Wait, Stefan didn't say he had a brother" without hesitation, Damon replied "Well Stefan's not one to brag" as he turned back to Elena. "You know I never thought Stefan would get over the last one, nearly destroyed him"

Lilly frowned and tilted her head at her father, this was not the time to be toying with Elena, this was the time for him to send the human back home so he could explain why the hell he didn't come looking for his daughter.

"The last one?"

"Yeah, Katherine, oh, you haven't had the ex's talk? Well, I'm sure it'll come up now" Elena looked uncomfortable and Lilly decided to save the poor girl from Damon.

"Elena?" She called "Do you want me to give Stefan the book, to save you waiting for him?" The human nodded while she stood and rummaged through her bag. She passed Lilly the book and said goodbye to the vampires before scurrying out the front door.

Damon slid his fingers across the couch as Lilly folded her arms over her chest "Really?" she questioned "The ex's talk?" Damon stopped moving his hand "And what do you know about Stefan's ex?"

"I know that it's a dick move" she retorted, before he could make another witty comment, Stefan appeared next to Lilly as she pretended to Jump.

"Damon" Stefan greeted his brother.

"You know I like Elena, she's got spunk, unlike you, you look pooped" Lilly took that as her cue to leave, she didn't exactly want to be in the middle of a fight, the tension in the room was already thick, she picked up her backpack but not before she heard her father's voice "See you round Lilly Everett" but the younger vampire didn't even look back, from what she had just witnessed, part of her was glad that he never found her.

 

Damon smiled at Stefan "So, Lilly's cute, she's got spunk as well" the smile soon turned into a smirk.

"Stay away from her Damon. I'm serious" Stefan slowly walked down the steps toward his brother.

Damon gasped "Stefan? Are you cheating on Elena?"

"Lilly's got enough going on in her life without you terrorising her as well"

"Oh c'mon Stefan what's one more vampire roaming around Mystic Falls? Hm?"

"No." Stefan couldn't explain it, he felt such a protectiveness towards a girl who actively tried to avoid him over the summer. It's like she knew death and destruction seemed to follow him, he was grateful though, he could at least keep one person in Mystic Falls safe.

 

Stefan and Damon both left the house that night so Lilly was left alone with Zach who, if he wasn't careful, would probably have a heart attack from worrying about the 'Animal Attacks'. Zach had told Lilly that Stefan compelled Vikki as Lilly sat on her bed while Zach stood "His compulsion is going to be useless if he is not on human blood"

"I know aunt Lilly, that's what I'm scared about" the human started pacing back and forth "What if it doesn't work and she remembers?" Lilly shifted "Is that your way of hinting that you want me to compel her just in case?" Zach nodded and Lilly made a move to get off the bed, she grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

As Lilly headed out of the house she had a call from Matt asking if she had seen Vikki, Lilly immediately when on the alert, if Vikki wasn't in the hospital she could be anywhere. The vampire told Matt that she would keep an eye out for his sister and phone him if she saw her. Lilly headed straight to the Grille, it was the one place where nearly all the teenagers hung out so she thought it best to start there. When she was near the Grille Lilly noticed two figures standing on a rooftop one was Damon and the other was Stefan, not wanting to be seen, she ran for the building's entrance in case Vikki fell or was pushed. Lilly overheard her father trying to tempt her uncle to feed.

As soon as Vikki came down Lilly compelled her to walk back to the Grille with her, Lilly sat the injured human in a booth and phoned Matt who picked up almost instantly "Hey Matt, It's Lilly, I've found Vikki. We're both at the Grille" The human said he would be five minutes and then hung up. As the jock headed through the doors he ran toward his sister as Lilly explained how she found her "I found her wandering the streets and i think her stitches are torn as well" Matt took his sisters face in his hands and turned back to the vampire "Thank you" he whispered "Thank You" Lilly nodded and left the siblings to it.


End file.
